Dunya Musta'sim
Dunya Musta'sim (ドゥニヤ・ムスタシム, Duniya.Musutashimu) was a former princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom, and a former member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Dunya is a petite young woman with light green hair worn in ringlets and blue eyes, which are usually closed. Like most members of Al-Thamen, Dunya has three vertical dots on her forehead. She wears a long, flouncy pink princess dress, and a deocrative hairnet on her head. She carries her scepter which is her Dark Metal Vessel in hand and is typically seen with a smile. Personality She appears to be a very polite girl, fitting her princess heritage but she can become violent and battle hungry when fighting. She seems to want to prove her worth and cares deeply for her body guard, Isaac. She also holds a deep hatred towards Magnostadt and even as a child she cared a lot about her country. History She was the previous Princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom, up until 10 years before the start of the story. Dunya's mother died when Dunya was a child. She was raised by Isaac's mother, so the two were very close growing up. After that, Isaac performed a knighting ceremony swearing he will always be by her side to protect her. As children, they often played together, even after being older. When Dunya was 13 she was engaged to an archduke of a Musta'sim's neighboring country. She returned Isaac's sword and commanded him to serve not her, but the entire Musta'sim. He agreed to it and cried, so Dunya reassured him that he's a good person. Soon after, the two of them bid each other farewell.Night 103, Pages 12-16 Later, Magnostadt's students began a revolt and took down the King, Dunya's father. Musta'sim's royal family was ordered to be eradicated.Night 103, Pages 17-18 Isaac decided to cross the border with her to save her. They were soon captured. Isaac asked why Dunya has to die, when she hasn't even sinned, the answers he heard was that it's her fate. Before Dunya's eyes, Isaac was killed. In that moment, she realized that if what happened to her country and Isaac was already decided since she was born, if that is what they call fate, she curses it.Night 104, pages 2-9 Some time later, she allied herself with Al-Thamen. Plot Zagan Arc Dunya arrives, together with Isaac and Ithnan, in the Torran Village where the Dungeon Zagan is located. They present themselves as merchants from the Reim Empire and have asked the people for baptism. They say that their goal is to buy Torran crafts.Night 89, Pages 14-15 When Aladdin's group gets to know where the Dungeon's treasury is, Dunya and her group make their appearance. Aladdin notices immediately that they're from Al-Thamen and run with his friends to the treasury, where Dunya starts her attack.Night 98, Pages 7-18 She is surprised when she sees that Aladdin's Borg is very resistant, and states that they're going to fight seriously. She presents herself to Aladdin and Alibaba as the Musta'sim Kingdom's Princess, and asks them to let her conquer Zagan. When they refuse, she sticks her Dark Metal Vessel, Al-Qaus, and transforms into a Dark Djinn.Night 99, Pages 3-11 She gathers sand around her hands and starts a fight with Aladdin, while Isaac fights against Alibaba. When she easily destroys Aladdin's Borg he realizes that she's strong.Night 99, Pages 12-18 She repeatedly destroys Aladdin's Borg and doesn't seem damaged by Aladdin's Magoi shots, but gradually gets weaker because she runs out of Magoi. She's defeated, but then she remembers her promise to Isaac and stands up again, changing her form to a Dark Djinn Equip.Night 100-101 Dunya restarts the fight, changing the shape of her weapon multiple times, giving trouble to Alibaba and Aladdin. With her ability, gets up Isaac from the floor, who fights again against Alibaba. Ithnan makes them stronger with his Lightning Magic. Dunya invokes her Extreme Magic, Rea Bard, and thousands of Dark colored swords rain from the sky.Night 101-102 After the execution of her magic, she realizes that she's been fooled and her attack didn't hit her enemies. Isaac tries to protect her, but he's disintegrated into dust as he was dead since the beginning and only Dunya's power maintained him up. Then she collapses and falls into depravity, trying to kill Aladdin and Alibaba with her now-useless Dark Metal Vessel, but Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to know her story. Aladdin searches Isaac's Rukh who finally gives her peace. While unconscious, she is taken to Zagan, but isn't chosen as his master, although she is eligible. After that, she's taken to Sindria.Night 103-105 Second Sindria Arc Dunya, after some time, regains consciousness, but she refuses to talk to anyone except Aladdin. Aladdin comes to her room and fools around to make her laugh. When part of her food falls on her body, he instantly clings to her, making her blush. Then, the two of them plays chess. Aladdin says he's happy that he gets along with her, and she replies she's grateful to him for bringing back Isaac's rukh and that she could talk with him again. Asked why she won't talk with Sinbad and others, she replies that he has a ties with Magnostadt, Yamraiha being proof for it. She starts insulting Yamraiha, so Aladdin wants to talk back, but he notices another part of Dunya's body uncovered and goes for it, but then Sinbad and Yamraiha comes in, and Yamraiha saves Dunya from the pervert.Night 117, Pages 5-9 After that, Sinbad explains that Sindria and Magnostadt have no diplomatic relationship and Yamraiha had to leave the Academy 10 years ago, during coup d'état, but she doesn't believe him, since she was referred to as a genius Magician since the establishment of the institution. However, Sinbad reassures her she will never be handed over to Magnostadt, and takes her hand. Yamraiha quickly hits him to let her go, because she's a Princess. Then, she admits that she was a part of the unforgivable Academy, even though she didn't take part in the coup d'état. She then asks Dunya to believe in her master.Night 117, Pages 10-12 Later, Aladdin tells Dunya, who seems much weaker now, that he's going to Magnostadt, because this country discriminates others. He adds that he can't leave such a place alone, since it's like his homeland. Dunya asks what country was that, but he only says it's very faraway place.Night 118, Pages 17-18 After some time, Dunya, who was weaker and weaker everyday, dies, leaving behind nothing but a dry pile of black coal.Night 119, Pages 1-2 Abilities Al-Kaus.png|Al-Qaus, Dark Metal Vessel Dunya as a Djinn.png|Dunya as a Djinn Dunya Equip anime.png|Dark Djinn Equip Rock dragon.png|Rock Dragons Drill.png|Drill-like attack Rea Baldo.png|Rea Bard Gathering sand.gif|Collecting sand to attack Physical Abilities She appears to have some skill in handling a spear. Dark Metal Vessel Al-Qaus (Black Magnet Spear): She uses Black Rukh to fight rather than the normal white Rukh. She uses her Dark Metal Vessel to use Lightning Magic with her small spear like weapon. She usually uses her Dark Metal Vessel to use magnetism to collect sand and from the ground. She can change the shape of the spear to any weapon she chooses, as long as she collects enough sand around it. She can summon earth spikes from the ground. She also created a doll of human made of iron sand, Isaac. When she loses her powers, her doll disperses into dust. :*'Rock Dragons': With the power of her Dark Metal Vessel, she is able to create up to three dragon heads to attack at once. :Djinn Form: When she impales herself with her weapon, Black Rukh starts to surround and transform her into a Black Djinn. In this state she is a lot more powerful (though it is mentioned that it takes a lot more Magoi than normal) and is able to use tremendous force. :*'Sand Drill': With the power of the Dark Metal Vessel, she collects sand to create numerous amounts of spikes, then she combines to create a giant spike and rotates it in a fast motion to create a drill like effect. :Dark Djinn Equip: In her Djinn Equip, she transform into her half Djinn half human form. She gains a dark armor which made from Black Rukh. Her powers can be increased via Lightning Magic. :* Rea Bard (Unlimited Sword Dance Array): When Dunya uses her Extreme Magic the giant Metal Vessel symbol appears in the air above her. The symbol starts to be covered in a Dark aura until it completely overcomes the symbol. When the symbol is completely covered thousands of Dark colored swords rain from the sky, completely covering the opponent. Battles/Events Relationships Isaac Isaac was her Knight 10 years ago, but was killed while protecting her from coup d'état forces right in front of her. She considered him almost a brother and cared a lot for him. That was reciprocate. Aladdin Aladdin saved her from hating herself for the death of Isaac, and stopped her from cursing her fate, which caused her rukh to become white again. They befriended each other in no time, but due of the side effects of turning into a Black Djinn, her body became weaker and weaker until she eventually died, turning into metal coal just like Cassim. Ithnan As stated by Byoln, Ithnan was very partial to Dunya. Trivia *She may have been named after a character from The Tale of Taj al-Muluk and Princess Dunya from One Thousand and One Nights. *Dunyaa (دُنيا‎) is an Arabic word meaning World. Her surname is derived from the Arabic word Musta'sim (مُستَعصِم), an adjective describing one who exercises restraint in the face of temptation. As such, one can interpret her name as "One who resists the world's temptations". References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Al-Thamen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Musta'sim Kingdom